Dragourmandise
by LittleNarcisse
Summary: OS sur le thème "bus" : S'il y a bien une chose que Drago n'avait jamais supporté, c'était bien de prendre le magicobus, mais alors prendre le magicobus avec un Weasley ?  Un OS Dragibus : Draco/Ginny/Albus, pairing qui a de l'avenir !


S'il y avait bien une chose que Drago n'avait jamais aimée, c'était bien de prendre le magicobus. En effet, quoi de plus déplaisant que de prendre les transports en commun ? Ce bus était fréquenté par la plupart des couches de la société sorcière, excepté la seule valant la peine d'être fréquentée : la sienne bien évidemment. De plus, il était conduit par un vieil homme ayant probablement échoué dans ses études, mais ce que Draco déplorait par-dessus tout était son usage compulsif du freinage. Se retrouver régulièrement projeté contre des voisins parfois peu recommandables était particulièrement rebutant.

Mais malheureusement pour Draco, cette nuit il n'avait pas d'autres alternatives pour rentrer chez lui. Le réseau de cheminette de son quartier avait cessé de fonctionner juste avant son départ pour la fête organisée par Théodore Nott. Il était trop en retard pour se permettre de passer par le ministère avant, d'ailleurs il aurait probablement déjà été fermé. Il avait donc transplané. Mais maintenant qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui, et qu'il était un peu trop éméché pour pouvoir transplaner de façon raisonnable, il se retrouvait coincé.

Ainsi, après une bonne demi heure passée sur le trottoir à tergiverser sur les autres alternatives qui s'offraient à lui, et s'être aperçu qu'il n'en avait pas, il s'était résolu à appeler le magicobus d'un coup de baguette.

Après avoir annoncé sa destination au conducteur, Ernie Danlmur, nom de famille ne résumant absolument pas sa façon de conduire cet engin, Drago se mit en quête d'une place où s'assoir et ainsi éviter de trop grands désagréments liés aux violents coups de frein qui n'allaient pas tarder à suivre. Mais au premier coup d'œil en direction du fond du bus, il se figea net.

« Il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir hein ! C'est dingue comme vous vouliez tous faire la fête le même soir ».

Que ce stupide Stan Rocade se taise ! Drago était bien capable de s'apercevoir de lui-même que le magicobus était bondé, lui en faire la remarque à voix haute ne pouvait qu'exacerber son agacement. Mais il ne releva pas, et préféra se faire discret, tout en conservant un air digne cela va de soit. Astoria lui en voudrait de s'être fait remarquer dans cet endroit où il n'aurait théoriquement jamais du être vu, et son pauvre père se serait retourné dans son cercueil.

Ainsi il s'avança discrètement vers le fond du bus et trouva une place où s'accrocher près d'un groupe de jeunes hommes. Ceux-ci étaient encore relativement jeunes, ils devaient à peine avoir atteint la majorité. Ils étaient probablement de l'âge de Scorpius, mais dans une autre maison sinon il les aurait rencontrés. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire en attendant son arrêt, il se mit à détailler l'adolescent le plus proche de lui.

Il ne le voyait que de dos pour le moment. Un qui semblait assez musclé, une carrure permettant d'occuper aisément un poste de batteur, mais surtout une chevelure assez courte dont le désordre témoignait d'une soirée bien animée. Une chevelure… d'un brun tirant d'une façon assez remarquable sur le roux. Une couleur générale assez esthétique, mais un roux ressemblant assez fortement à celui des Weasley à bien y réfléchir. Particulièrement celui de cette petite furie de Ginny Weasley… Furie sur la quelle bon nombre de mâles serpentards fantasmaient sans oser l'avouer, ou bien le laissaient entendre de façon détournée. Oui, Ginny Weasley était une fille pétillante et d'une beauté naturelle flagrante. Sa compagnie aurait probablement été un grand bol d'air frais pour des serpentards, dont les condisciples féminines étaient souvent calculatrices et manquaient de cette étincelle qu'il voyait chez l'envoutante Ginny Weasley. Mais celle-ci était toujours fourrée avec ce satané Potter, résultat elle n'avait pas relevé le niveau de sa famille qui avait persisté dans la traitrise à son sang. Pourtant bon nombre de sangs purs se seraient faits une joie de l'aider, Blaise le premier. Mais personne n'osait vraiment en parler… Surtout avec Pansy à côté à bien y penser.

Soudain, un violant coup de frein secoua tous les occupants du magicobus, projetant Draco contre son voisin. C'est à ce moment là que leurs mains entrèrent en contact. La peau de l'adolescent était douce et laiteuse, de la texture exacte dont il avait imaginé celui de la jeune Weasley lors de ses rares fantasmes sur la jolie rousse pendant leur scolarité commune. Ce contact le faisait frémir, il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve la raison. Repenser maintenant à cette fille, et surtout, projeter ses fantasmes sur ce jeune qui avait l'âge de son fils, était vraiment inacceptable… Mais il n'arrivait pas à rompre le contact avec cette peau, il ne savait plus combien de temps c'était écoulé.

Heureusement le jeune homme finit par se retourner entièrement, et le regarda dans les yeux. Les siens étaient d'un vert Harry. La vision de ces yeux qu'il avait autant hais le refroidirent immédiatement. Il rompit instantanément les contacts visuels et tactiles qu'il avait avec le fils probable des Héros de guerre, se détourna et descendit au premier arrêt qui suivit, bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas du sien. Il préférait encore tenter de transplaner dans son état plutôt que de rester en présence de cet individu qui lui inspirait bien trop fortement du dégoût et du désir, d'une façon anormale qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Il devait avoir trop bu.

Ca devait être ça.

Ca ne pouvait pas être chose, n'est ce pas ?


End file.
